Fulfilled
by ProteusGrayson
Summary: (Been watching the movie and thought of an alternate ending) When Victoria turns up a bit too late will Victor still choose her? Or will he realise his love can be reciprocated less forcefully?


The wedding of Victor Van Dort and Emily was a beautiful affair.

The dead and the living mixed into the chapel as the rather... Diverse, couple prepared to join in holy matromony.

Emily eyed her husband to be out of the corner of her eyes, preparing to take his vows. She tried to keep her smirk from her face.

She was getting married! After all these years! She was elated, over joyed, filled with all sorts of pleasant feelings. It was almost like her heart was beating again. Like she was alive again.

She was in love again. In her life she had only been in love once, to a man who had fulfilled her in their short time together. There relationship had been rather passionate and physical but also banned. She knew that deep down (in her mortal form) that if the relationship had not been banned, then they would not have continued.

Now, after her brutal, vicious and violent end to there love life, she had beleived for so long that love had evaded. Ripped her down when ir had built her up so high.

Then her raggedy, fumbling husband had

"With this hand. I will lift your sorrows." Victor said, lifting the goldon goblet from the table in which Elder Gutnech sat heavily. "Your cup will never empty. For I will be your wine."

"Your turn, my dear." The LONG deceased skeleton with the wispy beard said to Emily.

"With this hand." She began, lifting it so it could be seen, tears running down her cold dead cheeks, "I will lift your sorrows."

Tears streaming down her face as she lifted the bottle of wine to his goblet,

"Your cup will never empty, for I. Will be your wine." She said, pouring the blood red liquid into his goblet, smiling as his face lit up in happiness at her words. Both blissfully unaware of the entrance of a fellow bride who watched her love sipping down a goblet of wine in his marriage ceremony.

Collapsing against the table. Coughing, choking, spluttering. In horrific pain as a cold feeling shoved itself through his body, killing him from within.

"Victor!" Victoria Everglot screamed, lifting up her gowns skirts and began to head forward. Only to be stopped by cold hands and a simple shushing.

Watching in horror as her love ceased his movemonts and collapsed. Dead.

Victoria fell to her knees,

"No." She said, feeling broken. Victor, her one chance at happiness, was dead.

"New arrival!" A woman shrieked. Laughter filling the room. Making Victoria sick to the core, what horrific people!

When the laughter ceased, a laugh from the altar alerted Victoria to something impossible. Victor, raising himself up, as the walking dead.

"May we continue, Elder Gutnech?" Victor said, his voice sounding dreamy and far away, laughter and catcalls acompanying his words as his blue and dead hands held the mysterious dead womans for a moment. Their eyes locked in a fierce and passionate gaze. Before he pulled away to finish the ceremony.

"With this candle. I will light your darkest hour. And with this ring." He paused and the two lovers locked eyes, love bathed over them both. A love that not even there previous lovers could perceive, match nor obtain.

"I love you." Emily couldn't help whispering. Leaning in slightly to her beloved, who smiled in return. Making her cold and dead heart suddenly feel warm in her partially exposed rib cage.

"I ask you. To be mine." He whispered, completing his vows and slipping the ring onto my skeleton finger. His voice low as if she was the only one worthy of the words.

"Stop! Victor!" Victoria screamed,

"Victoria?!" Victor asked incredulously, "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

"Victor! What have these people done to you?" She moaned, putting a hand onto his cold dead cheeks, cringing at touching a corpse.

"Made me happy." He sighed, "Victoria..."

"No. We didn't." Emily moaned. Staggering away from the pair,

"Emily?" Victor asked, turning to his bride,

"This was wrong! I shouldn't have done this!" She moaned, backing into an ornate pillar and slipping into a sitting position, "I am dead. You are, were alive. I killed you...l

She sobbed. Tears of anguish rolling down her cheeks,

"I'm a dead bride, you were the living groom. I selfishly dragged you away. And I murdered you."

Victor walked from Victoria, unstable on his dead legs but still managing to get over to Emily and kneel before her,

"I regret none of it." Victor whispered,

"You wouldn't say that under different circumstances. You are too nice, too, too. Perfect."

"Are you saying that I should be brought back to life to remake this decision."

"Yes!" She screamed, but not alone, for Victoria found herself screaming with the dead woman in the bridal gown,

"Then shout it to the world, let it be known. That Victor Van Dort-"

"Shall return Lord Berkis' wife immediately!" Came the deep voice of the imposing man, Lord Berkis. With his perfectly combed hair and crisp suit,

"You!" Emily roared, poiting a bony finger at him,

"E-emily?!" He said, stopping in his tracks when he saw his former lover at the altar, "But, your supposed to be."

"Dead?" Emily said, coldly, "I am."

The now angered rabble of the dead and the alive shifted their gaze to the murderer of their favourite member of the dearly departed. How dare he kill her!

"You killed Emily?" Victor growled, the once living man fixing the other with an unblinking deathly glare that the older man could not meet. So insted he slipped the blade from the endearing admirals chest and grabbed Victoria and held the blade to her throat, making her yelp and quake in fear.

"Hate to stay and chat. But I'll be leaving." Berkis growled, a wisp of his white hair slipping over his eyes, which remained on Victor. Who was walking down the aisle,

"Let. Her. Go." He said forcefully. Emily's hearts became heavy in her chest as he stopped before them.

"Do I have to kill you too?" Berkis asked, almost boredly,

"Try if you must." Victor said in almost the same tone, as Berkis probed the young man with the cutlass.

With a smirk he jabbed it forward and through his stomach. Receiving no reaction.

"What is this?!" He growled, throwing Victoria away and then driving the blade up to its hilt in the mans body.

"You are aware that this suit was recently repaired. Aren't you?" Victor responded as Lord Berkis staggered away in shock and horror. Watching as Victor slipped the sword from his body with no difficulty and handing it back to its owner. "Are you okay Victoria?"

She could only nod as she stared in shock at what she had seen. Then in slight amusement as Lord Berkis shrieked in horror and ran from the chapel, screaming like a madman as he went.

"Emily." Victor sighed, running up to the alter and moving to hold her,

"No Victor." She said, shaking her head as she stood, "You were hers. Not mine. I'm nothing more than a thief and a killer."

She pointed to Victoria as she spoke, who cringed away from the attention of the deads gaze.

"I believe you'll find that I am yours."

"But I shouldn't be. You two were to be married."

"In a marriage arranged by our parents." Victor said, "These past few days saw me being signed up for marriage to someone who I found that I could LIVE with. Then finding myself married to someone I could love."

"Victor. I love you." Victoria asked, choking back a sob at Victor's words,

"Victoria. You cannot give your heart to someone whose given it to someone else." Victor said, his eyes on Emily the entire time and watched as her eyes widened and a smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she stepped forward and into Victor's waiting arms. A cheer filled the air as Elder Gutnech chose those exact moments to say,

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Then the, now two, members of the deceased pressed their cold dead lips to each other and felt warmth and life flood them as they kissed. Their dead hearts kicking in, as if by magic, in tune with the others.

Pulling apart, Victor Van Dort looked into the eyes of Emily Van Dort and Emily Van Dort into Victor and the corpse husband and corpse bride confirmed that even though they were dead. Their love wasn't.


End file.
